1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to the field of emergency warning and alarm systems and is more particularly directed to a strobe light and emergency call warning device with remote activator for domestic use which is actuated upon either of a remote control or dialing of a telephone number sequence associated with an emergency number and when actuated activates a strobe light preferably in an interior window of the premises for attracting and guiding a responder to the call.
2. Related Art
There are numerous times when an emergency occurs where time is of the essence and can save a life or prevent a crime from occurring. Accordingly, various systems have been employed including, 911 emergency assistance, as well as audible and visual alarms. These systems can be supported by a variety of communication companies so that dispatch personnel receiving a call at the 911 number is immediately provided with the street address at which the telephone call originates. The 911 dispatch sends the proper type of help in response to the call.
However, many times the addresses on the street are not visible or are not easily located. Emergency personnel responding to the call must search for a particular number in such cases. Naturally, the excess time poses potential loss of life, wellness and/or property.
Existing alarm systems feature activation of a light, upon triggering of the alarm system. Some systems actuate the alarm system in response to telephone dialing which places the call for assistance.
While present systems have decreased the risk of loss, there remains a need to improve warning systems capable of activating a locating device, such as a strobe light, and emergency telephone calls. It is desirable that such a system create a quicker response time and include improved notification system. This is due to the fact that in many circumstances, such as heart or lung failure, there is typically less than four minutes to resuscitate an afflicted person before brain function ceases to operate. Thus, every second counts.